The Things She Won't Do
by morallyambiguous
Summary: But somehow ends up doing anyway... damnit!


**Title:** The Things She Won't Do (But Somehow ends Up Doing Anyway)  
**Category:** Naruto  
**Character(s):** Haruno Sakura/Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi  
**Words:** 722  
**Genre(s):** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** But somehow ends up doing anyway... damnit!

* * *

_Sasuke_

"MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN, LOOK OVER HERE SASUKE-KUN!"

Now, Haruno Sakura was by no means a selfish person but there were things she just **would not **do for her teammates. Looking at the mass of squealing fangirls, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. To think that she had once been just like these poor fools! She loved Sasuke to bits, but she would never willingly touch those…_things_.

"Sakura, save me!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to deal with this on your own!"

She stared at the chocolates that he was receiving. Tempting really. She could help him in return for some of those… But she didn't really need them she already received piles of chocolate from Neji's fangirls whenever he visited the hospital (which was quite often, so she had a pretty steady income of the tasty goodness).

"Sakura, I'll let you buy everything and anything you want!"

Ooh… Tempting. Hadn't she seen a pair of boots that were just her size? And her gloves were getting worn down; she could buy stronger and thicker ones. No. She refused to be tempted. Sasuke was walking towards her, a mischievous glint in his otherwise dull eyes. Not good; definitely not good.

"Sakura…" The man purred huskily… Not good; no way in _hell _good. He sidled up next to her and "_Please…_?" The medic's breath became shallow, Sasuke turned his head just a little, so that his breath was fanning her neck, the fangirls had all stopped their screaming and squealing to watch the scene before them all with varying degrees of horror on their faces. He gathered her in his arms…**His very **_**muscular **_**arms. **Inner Sakura supplied.

_Not helping, _Sakura thought furiously, fighting to keep the blush off her face.

**Well… you gotta admit that as bastardly as he can be he is **_**very **_**cute! **Sakura ignored Inner Sakura's ranting and turned her attention to somewhere beyond her mental plane, in other words, the scene before her. Sasuke leaned towards Sakura, his lips ghosting hers. He softly planted his lips on hers, and pulled her closer. The kiss got deeper, and deeper.

Every fangirl in the surrounding area proceeded to pass out. Sasuke and Sakura broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Be my girlfriend." There was no need for a verbal answer. Sakura just took his hand.

"That's wonderful, but I do believe you have boots you need to purchase for me."

"Sasuke,"

"Yes,"

"You do realize that if the only reason you are dating me is because you want to get rid of your fangirls that I will punch you so hard your ancestors will feel it right?"

"Hn."

_Naruto_

"NO!"

"Please Sakura-chan!"

"I said NO!"

Haruno Sakura was usually a very nice person, but when Uzumaki Naruto came up to her and asked her to help him clean his apartment so Hinata could move in she drew the line.

"Please Sakura! I'll get you anything you want!"

"NO!"

**Why haven't you punched him yet?**

_I honestly don't know. _

She was cut off from her inner musings by an obnoxious voice.

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

_I have to use my last resort. _

**Use the Force Kit, use the Force. **

_Are you watching Star Wars again?_

**I choose not to answer that question. **

Puckering his lower lips out and imagining that all the worlds' ramen was gone, Naruto turned to Sakura. She never stood a chance; poor girl.

_Kakashi_

"No." She said, standing strong.

"No?" The man, pouting, asked.

"Not in this lifetime." She turned her head away from him.

"Please? I can't go by myself." He motioned to his hospital room and pouted under his mask.

"It really doesn't work when you wear a mask." She muttered, turning so her back was completely facing him. She would _not _back down.

"Please?" He really did sound pathetic. And he was recovering from four broken ribs and he was actually staying in the hospital this time. She cursed whatever deity had assigned her to her team that fateful day before turning around.

"Fine." She blushed a bright red and stormed away.

2 hours later…

"Here's your Icha Icha." She muttered, her face bright red.

"Thank you Sakura." He smiled.

"I hate you Kakashi-sensei."

"Love you too Sakura-chan."


End file.
